


Lazy Day

by gabbyroni



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbyroni/pseuds/gabbyroni
Summary: It’s Temari’s birthday and she decides to spend it with Shikamaru and Shikadai
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Kudos: 16





	Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

> **[Birthday Fic] For Temari (8/23/2020). AHHH I’M REALLY LATE FOR THIS ONE but um yeah. Love you Temari! And you too Shikamaru!**

“Hey babe?”

“Yeah Tem?”

“You, aren’t going to the Hokage’s office today. Why’s that? Did Lord Seventh say that you get take the day off or something?”

Shikamaru snaked his hands around his wife’s waist and sighed. “Something like that.”

“What’s the reason then?”

“No. He was just tired so I took him home again.”

“Ah...”

Shikadai ran into their room, tripped, and fell onto the floor. Temari got up quickly and went over to Shikadai and helped him up. “Oh my gosh, Shikadai! Be careful!”

“Ow...”

“Good gosh. You really need to be careful when running around the house, Shikadai!” Temari looked over at Shikamaru. Shikadai laughed and Shikamaru smiled softly at his laughing son.

“Sorry Shika...”

“It’s fine.”

Temari lifted Shikadai up and brought him over to her husband. She sat on Shikamaru’s lap and placed Shikadai on her lap. She smiled. “I wanted to spend some time with you and Shikadai since it’s your birthday.”

The blond blinked.

“What! It is?”

“I— Yeah.”

“Oh. Guess I should pay attention more to the calender, huh?”

The couple laughed.

Shikadai squirmed in his mother’s lap. She let go and the child dropped to the floor. Shikadai ran out of the room and Temari giggled. “Strange. He’s so energetic today...” Shikamaru hummed in agreement and lifted Temari off his lap. He turned her around and sat her on top of his lap. Temari looked into Shikamaru’s brown eyes.

“And you’re so greedy for attention.”

“Is that bad?”

“No, not at all.”

She placed her hands on the brunette’s shoulders. Shikamaru cupped the blond’s rosy cheeks and smiled. “Have you took a bath yet?”

“No, why?”

“How about we take one together?”

“But- Shikamaru... someone has to be outside to give Shikadai attention like, what if he wanted to practice ninjutsu?”

Shikamaru chuckled and the sand princess pouted at him.

“He’s only 8, Temari. We shouldn’t worry about him so early. We should just wait a little bit when it’s time for him to go into the academy.”

“But still...”

“Just relax Tem. Come on, let’s go and bathe.”

“Fine...”

Temari slid off Shikamaru’s lap and Shikamaru got up from the couch. Shikamaru entangled his hand around his wife’s smaller hand and felt Temari tangle her hand in his. They made their way into their bathroom, closed the door, and bathed together. Shikadai stayed in his room and looked out of his window with boredom. Shikamaru and Temari sat awkwardly in the bathtub. The brunette sighed. “Hey, um... Shikamaru. About my birthday... do you think we can have a small party?”

“Just the two of us?”

“No! With Shikadai, of course.”

“Well alright. After this.”

“Okay...”


End file.
